Portable mobile communications devices such as mobile phones are becoming more sophisticated and include many new features and capabilities. One such feature is the capability to receive mobile broadcast television signals or mobile television or the like, such as digital video broadcast-handheld (DVB-H), digital media broadcast (DMB), integrated services digital broadcast-terrestrial (ISDB-T), mobile broadcast multi-cast service (MBMS), or similar technologies. When integrated into a mobile phone, all of the aforementioned technologies utilize a separate mobile television tuner except for MBMS which can be received using the portable mobile communications device existing mobile radio receiver and transmitter.
The convenience factor for receiving such broadcasting is high for mobile users. There are circumstances when the broadcaster may be dependent on viewer/user donations to help offset the cost of broadcasting. For instance, the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) will frequently hold pledge drives to raise money. During pledge drive periods, normal programming is frequently interrupted to solicit donations to PBS. While this may be a necessary and effective tool for PBS it can be irritating to viewers especially if they have already pledged a donation.
Currently, there are no provisions addressing the user's dilemma described above. What is needed is a mechanism that allows the user to receive an alternate broadcast feed from a broadcaster that does not contain pledge drive interruptions provided the viewer has already made a pledge.